Game Over
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: "Aku yang akan mengakhiri permainan yang telah kalian mulai..!"/Aksi para Kh's boys memecahkan kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi./mystery fic pertama/mencoba untuk gore/pair always NaruSaku slight many others.


©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing always **Narusaku** many slight others

My first _mystery_ fic – _**Out of Character**_

_**Rate = M for Blood, Violence**_

Mencoba untuk _**Gore.**_

**Game Over**

"_Aku yang akan mengakhiri permainan yang telah kalian mulai..!"_

-AL-

Bunyi derap langkah bercampur kecipak air sedikit mengisi lorong gang sempit disudut perkotaan Konoha. Malam diatas sana nampak berkabut, angin yang berhembus menghantarkan rasa dingin yang begitu kentara. Pemuda berjaket kulit itu sedikit mengeratkan jaket yang ia kenakan, mempercepat langkah melihat keadaan gang yang tengah ia lewati begitu sepi. Malam sudah hampir menggapai separuh perjalanannya, tentu saja suasana begitu terasa lenggang.

"_Hello_ _Brother_...!" kaki itu terhenti mendengar nada suara rendah terkesan berat dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Pemuda itu menoleh, mendapati seseorang berdiri tepat dihadapannya kurang tiga meter. Pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya, menghadap sempurna sosok didepannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu..." sosok itu kembali bersuara. Masih dengan nada yang terdengar rendah. Pemuda itu mengkerutkan dahinya. Merasa aneh melihat sosok misterius yang tengah memakai topeng hitam didepannya. Bahkan seluruh tubuh sosok itu berbalut pakaian hitam. Jubah panjang yang dikenakannya sesekali berkibar tertiup angin. Tudung besar menaungi kepalanya, menutupi seluruh rambut kepalanya.

"siapa kamu...?" pemuda itu bertanya angkuh, menghembuskan rokok yang tengah ia hisap dengan ekspresi bosan. "mau main sirkus...?" tawa ejekan dari pemuda itu menggema di gang temaram itu.

"_well_...sepertinya begitu. " sosok itu bersuara datar menanggapinya. Kedua tangan milik sosok itu tersembunyi apik dibalik punggungnya. Pemuda itu membuang rokoknya yang hampir habis sembarang dengan kasar. Menatap tajam sosok aneh yang terasa menganggu perjalanan pulangnya.

"berhenti membuang waktu...apa maumu?" pemuda itu bersikap waspada saat sosok itu bergerak dari posisinya, mendekat kearahnya.

"mauku..?aku hanya ingin mengakhiri permainan yang telah kalian mulai." Pemuda itu memundurkan langkah saat sosok itu semakin mendekat.

"jangan main-main denganku, permainan apa maksudmu?" sosok itu berhenti. Terdiam sejenak ditempatnya. Tangan yang semula tersembunyi itu perlahan terlihat, memperlihatkan benda berkilat yang tengah ia bawa.

Pemuda itu menelan ludahnya, melihat sebuah pedang tajam berkilat-kilat dalam genggaman sosok itu. "jangan bercanda denganku..." pemuda itu sedikit mengancam. Merasakan hawa takut mulai bersemayam dalam dirinya.

Sosok itu terkekeh mendapati buruannya masih bersikap berani. Kali ini akan menarik.

"kamu tahu? Aku suka ekspresimu. Tak seperti teman-temanmu yang lain, yang langsung bersujud-sujud padaku saat tajamnya pedang milikku ini menggores kulit mereka." Pemuda itu menatap bingung mendengar ucapan sosok itu.

"teman-teman...? apa mak-...?" kalimat pemuda itu terhenti saat menyadari sesuatu. "kamu _Ankou_..?"sekujur tubuh pemuda itu langsung merinding mengetahui siapa sosok yang kini berada dihadapannya. _Ankou_, sosok yang beberapa tahun ini begitu menjadi sorotan. Sosok misterius yang membunuh teman-teman nya tanpa sebab yang pasti. Bahkan kepolisian tak mampu mengungkap sosok dibalik topeng hitam itu. Saking begitu menyeramkannya sosok itu, orang – orang memberinya julukan _Ankou_ ' Raja kematian'.

"kenapa...? kamu takut?" sosok _Ankou_ bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat seolah terdengar kasihan. "padahal aku menyukai keberanianmu tadi..."

"aku tidak punya urusan denganmu..." pemuda itu mencoba mencari celah. Sosok dihadapannya begitu berbahaya. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas mayat teman-temannya yang mati satu persatu dengan begitu mengenaskan.

"tidak punya...?" Sang _Ankou_ bertanya dengan nada sinis. Tak tertangkap indera pengelihatan, pedang itu terhunus menembus perut pemuda itu hingga sampai belakang tubuhnya. Mencabut kembali dengan cepat hingga kejadian itu terasa hanya terjadi seperkian detik.

Pemuda itu membungkuk kesakitan, terbatuk-batuk merasakan saluran pernapasannya mulai susah. Darah segar terus mengalir dari tubuh itu. Membuat sang pemilik tubuh semakin limbung kehabisan darah.

"tentu saja kamu punya urusan denganku. Kalian yang memulai semua ini tapi kalian tak mau mengakhirinya..." sekali lagi, pedang yang sekarang telah ternoda itu kembali terayun. Menebas lengan kiri milik pemuda itu hingga nyaris putus. Menyebabkan tumpahan darah semakin banyak.

Pemuda itu akhirnya ambruk dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Nafasnya tinggal satu-satu, kesadaraannya mulai menghambur karena berkurangnya aliran darah dalam tubuhnya.

"bahkan ini belum cukup untuk menebusnya.." Sang _Ankou_ bersuara dengan nada yang terdengar datar namun begitu terdengar menusuk bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Sebutan 'Raja kematian' memang patut tersandang untuknya.

"ku-ku mo-mohon..." pemuda itu meraih pergelangan kaki sang _Ankou_ dengan tangan kanannya yang masih utuh. Meminta belas kasihan pada Sang Raja kematian.

Sang_ Ankou_ sedikit berdecak. Mengibaskan kakinya dari cengkraman pemuda yang telah terbujur tak berdaya dibawahnya.

"ternyata kamu sama saja...lemah." kaki berbalut sepatu hitam itu terangkat, menginjak perut yang telah berdarah itu dengan keras hingga memperlebar luka disana. Darah sudah membanjiri gang sepi itu. Menghantarkan bau amis bercampur anyir yang amat kentara. Sang _Ankou_ nampak tak merasa iba sedikitpun pada sasarannya, dia sudah terbiasa. Hingga merahnya darah dari tubuh sasarannya menjadi salah satu kesukaannya.

Pemuda itu benar-benar merasakan kesakitan luar biasa. Nyawanya hampir diambang batas. Ia bahkan tak bisa lagi merasakan tubuhnya, hanya perasaan sakit yang ia rasakan.

"_bye brother_" pedang itu bergerak. Menebas leher sasarannya tanpa ampun. Memisahkan kepala dari tubuhnya dengan begitu muda. Menghantarkan pemuda itu pada kematian sesungguhnya.

_Ankou_ menarik kakinya dari perut pemuda yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Berjongkok disebelah mayat pemuda itu tanpa merasa jijik. _Ankou_ mengeluarkan sebuah kuas kecil dari saku jubah hitamnya. Mengoleskan pada darah yang menggenang disana.

Tangan yang berbalut sarung hitam itu bergerak menuliskan kata '_Game Over_'diruang kosong dekat mayat sasarannya. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

-AL-

Suasana Konoha Gakuen kali ini nampak riuh. Hampir setiap siswa maupun guru disana membicarakan aksi pembunuhan kejam yang terjadi tadi malam. Kejadian itu datang lagi. Juugo, nama pemuda yang ditemukan tewas tadi malam adalah korban ke enam selama hampir 2 tahun ini. Dan dari hasil pemeriksaan bisa dipastikan semuanya adalah korban dari _Ankou_. Semua korban saling berhubungan dan saling mengenal. Namun sampai sekarang motif dibalik pembunuhan itu belum juga terungkap.

" aku penasaran, siapa sebenarnya sosok _Ankou_ itu? Dia seperti karakter dalam sebuah film horor." Pemuda berambut coklat itu sedikit merinding membayangkan sosok _Ankou_. Pasti menyeramkan.

"mungkin dia memang terinspirasi dari itu." Pemuda bermata biru itu menanggapi dengan nada sedikit malas.

" semua korban itu teman sekelas sewaktu sekolah dasar. Dan mereka semua teman Itachi-san." mata biru itu melirik pemuda berambut nanas disampingnya dengan raut yang sedikit bingung. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

" Lalu kenapa tidak ditanyakan pada Itachi-san? Mungkin dia tahu.." Naruto, pemuda itu akhirnya ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan sahabat-sahabatnya mengenai sosok _Ankou_. Sedari tadi dia hanya terdiam menyimak perbincangan teman-temannya. Jujur saja, dia kurang suka membahas sesuatu yang perlu memutar-mutar otak.

"Itachi tak pernah tahu alasannya...aku pernah menanyakan hal ini padanya." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. Menatap kosong papan tulis didepan kelasnya. Merasa pusing mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"dan soal kata _game over_ itu...kenapa dia selalu menuliskan kata itu didekat mayat korbannya." Kiba menatap Shikamaru dengan wajah bingung. "memang kenapa Shikamaru..?" pemuda berambut nanas itu melempar pandangan keluar jendela kelasnya, menatap langit biru yang tersuguhkan disana. Sebuah kebiasaan lamanya.

"aneh saja...bukannya kata _game over_ itu identik dengan sebuah permainan." Kiba mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham.

"apa mungkin mereka tengah melakukan sebuah permainan?" Kiba berujar menerawang.

" Jangan bodoh Kiba...mana ada yang mau melakukan permainan 'membunuh-dibunuh'?!" Naruto menimpali ucapan Kiba yang terdengar konyol. Mata biru itu kali ini terfokus pada seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang duduk dibarisan paling depan. Nampaknya dia juga tengah membicarakan hal ini dengan teman-teman perempuannya.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas sejenak. Menarik diri dari duduknya, mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya. Pemuda itu meraih tas miliknya, menyampirkan begitu saja dibahu kirinya.

"aku pulang dulu...baachan memintaku pulang cepat hari ini." Naruto berujar menjelaskan. " jika ada perkembangan tentang kasus ini, jangan lupa beritahu aku." Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan sembari melangkahkan kakinya.

"Jangan lupa nanti malam." Sasuke mengingatkan pemuda pirang itu dengan nada dinginnya, seperti biasa.

"tentu saja..." Naruto menjawab sedikit keras tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Dia menghentikan langkah sejenak didepan bangku gadis yang tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

"Sakura-chan..."Naruto memanggil pelan nama gadis itu. Membuat sang pemilik nama mengalihkan pandangan menatap Naruto. Gadis itu tersenyum padanya.

"aku harus pulang cepat hari ini. Apa kamu ingin pulang bersama?"

"aku nanti akan pulang dengan Ino, jadi tak apa jika kamu ingin pulang duluan."

"baiklah...nanti malam aku jemput." Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Naruto mengacak pelan rambut Sakura dengan tangan satunya yang bebas. Mengabaikan tatapan menggoda dari teman-teman perempuannya.

"aku pergi dulu..." Pemuda itu tersenyum sebelum melangkah meninggalkan kelasnya. Melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat parkir sekolahnya.

-AL-

Rumah besar milik keluarga Namikaze itu nampak lenggang saat Naruto pulang. Kepala pirang itu sedikit celingukan mencari neneknya yang menyuruhnya pulang cepat tanpa alasan yang jelas. Merasa lelah, akhirnya Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja disofa ruang tengah. Jika ia tahu akan kesepian dirumah, lebih baik ia tetap tinggal saja disekolah dengan teman-temannya. Setidaknya dia tidak kesepian disana.

Meski Nenek dan Kakeknya adalah orang yang juga berisik tapi keabsenan mereka dirumah membuat pemuda itu merasa sepi. Kedua orang tuanya yang berada diluar negeri pun hanya sesekali menghubungi dirinya. Sungguh, ia merasa miris dengan hidupnya. Tapi, ia masih cukup bersyukur punya teman dan kekasih yang selalu disampingnya. Setidaknya rasa sepi itu sedikit terhapuskan.

Naruto memperbaiki posisi tidurnya. Menatap langit-langit rumahnya dengan pandangan menerawang. Pemuda itu justru mengingat perbincangan teman-temannya tadi. Rasanya dia jadi ikut merasa penasaran.

"Naruto..." Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut mendengar panggilan dari seseorang. Pemuda pirang itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Melirik kearah seorang wanita cantik yang tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"ada apa baachan memintaku pulang cepat..?" Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Mata birunya masih setia memandang sang nenek yang kini telah mendudukan diri disebelahnya.

"aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini..."Tsunade mengeluarkan selembar sapu tangan berwarna merah dengan sedikit sulaman abstrak dibeberapa sisinya dari dalam saku bajunya. Naruto menatap sapu tangan yang neneknya pegang dengan alis bertaut.

"untuk apa?" Tsunade meraih tangan pemuda itu meletak sapu tangan itu dalam genggaman Naruto. Wanita tua itu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap jam tua besar dirumah itu. Matanya nampak menerawang.

"aku hanya ingin kamu memilikinya." Naruto masih tak mengerti, Kenapa neneknya harus memberinya sapu tangan yang terkesan milik perempuan?

"jaga itu baik-baik Naruto. Benda itu sangat berharga." Tsunade beranjak dari duduknya. Menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum mulai melangkah pergi.

"tapi baachan apa maksudnya?"nada suara pemuda itu sedikit keras. Menatap punggung sang nenek yang mulai menjauh menuju pintu utama. Wanita itu berhenti, menoleh kebelakang dengan senyum. " aku hanya ingin kamu memilikinya." Perlahan wanita tua itu kembali melangkah meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze. Naruto menghela nafas menghadapi kekerasan kepala neneknya. Pemuda itu kembali menatap sapu tangan di tangannya. Milik siapa ini?

Naruto tak ingin ambil pusing, ia meraih tasnya yang tergeletak diatas meja. Beranjak dari tempatnya duduk menuju kamarnya untuk berisitirahat sebelum nanti malam ia pergi menemui sahabat-sahabatnya.

-AL-

Mobil merah itu meluncur menembus jalanan kota Konoha dengan kecepatan sedang. Pemuda pirang itu sesekali melirik gadis disampingnya yang nampak sibuk.

"kamu sedang mengerjakan apa, Sakura-chan?"mata hijau gadis itu teralihkan. Ia menatap sejenak kearah Naruto sebelum kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

"aku hanya sedang mengumpulkan data tentang juugo, korban yang semalam tewas." Naruto menganggukan kepalanya paham. Tak ingin meneruskan perbincangan, takut mengganggu kekasihnya.

Mobil merah itu terhenti disebuah rumah besar milik keluarga Uchiha. Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya, mengikuti Naruto keluar dari mobil. Beberapa mobil mewah telah terparkir rapi disana, sepertinya semua sudah datang. Gadis itu menatap sejenak kearah Naruto yang nampak sedikit pendiam hari ini.

"ada masalah?" gadis bermarga Haruno itu bertanya dengan nada sedikit rendah. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya pada gadis yang tengah berjalan disampingnya. Dia menggeleng pelan.

"aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Mata biru itu kembali terfokus kedepan. Meraih handle pintu, membukanya pelan untuk kekasihnya. Sakura masih setia menatap Naruto. Merasa cemas pada pemuda itu.

"tentang ?" Sakura bertanya penasaran

"tidak. Hanya tentang sapu tangan." Keduanya berhenti didepan pintu sebuah kamar. Saling beradu pandang. Naruto tersenyum. "bukan masalah penting. Nanti aku ceritakan setelah ini selesai." Meski masih merasa penasaran namun Sakura memilih diam sampai nanti Naruto mau bercerita. Naruto membuka pintu kamar mewah itu, mempersilahkan Sakura memasuki lebih dulu.

Dikamar mewah milik Uchiha bungsu sudah berkumpul semua sahabatnya. Naruto berjalan menuju kearah Kiba yang nampak serius didepan laptopnya. Sementara Sakura menghampiri Ino dan Hinata yang juga nampak sibuk.

"ada perkembangan?" pemuda pirang itu memecah keheningan, mendudukan diri disamping Kiba. Sasuke melemparkan beberapa berkas diatas meja. Mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk membacanya. Pemuda bermata biru itu menjulurkan tangan kanannya meraih beberapa lembar kertas itu. Meneliti isinya.

"catatan kriminal yang lumayan banyak." Pemuda pirang itu berujar datar setelah membaca isinya. Ternyata korban pembunuhan semalam memiliki rekam jejak yang cukup buruk. Pernah terlibat aksi narkoba, perampokan sampai pembunuhan. Bahkan semasa sekolah, aktif dalam aksi pertengkaran dengan sekolah lain.

"apa karena ini dia diincar _Ankou_?" mata biru itu menatap Shikamaru yang masih terdiam dikursi seberang.

"bisa jadi Naruto. Tadi aku juga sempat berpikir seperti itu." Kiba menimpali. Pemuda berambut coklat itu menutup laptopnya , menyudahi aktifitasnya.

"menurutku tidak..." Kiba dan Naruto serentak memandang kearah Sasuke. Menatap pemuda emo itu heran.

"korban-korban sebelumnya jarang memiliki catatan kriminal." Naruto mengembuskan nafas sejenak. Rupanya begitu sulit memecah kasus lama ini. Ternyata kasus ini akan sangat lama terselesaikan.

Kh's boys adalah nama _gank_ lima pemuda tersebut. Mungkin teman sekolah atau orang diluar sana hanya mengenal Kh's boys sebagai sebuah perkumpulan pemuda-pemuda tampan dan kaya. Namun dibalik sisinya kelima pemuda itu adalah orang-orang dengan aktifitas yang luar biasa. Beberapa bulan setelah mereka bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen, _gank_ ini terbentuk hanya karena ketidak sengajaan mereka menemukan motif pembunuhan kakak kelas mereka. Saat mencuat kabar pembunuhan korban_ Ankou_ yang pertama, kelimanya begitu ingin menguak misteri yang polisi pun seakan menyerah mencari sosok asli sang _Ankou_. Namun sampai sekarang kasus ini belum juga terungkap.

"ini begitu sulit." Naruto bergumam lirih.

"apa tidak ada keterangan lain tentang sosok Ankou ini?"

"tidak ada. Dia betul-betul profesional." Kiba menjawab lontaran pemuda berambut merah didepannya.

"kita sudah hampir menyelidiki kasus ini sejak pertama kemunculannya. Tapi sampai saat ini belum ada titik temu yang jelas." Naruto kembali berkomentar. Kasus-kasus mereka yang lain tak seserumit ini. Semua bisa mereka ungkap, namun kali ini mereka sepertinya harus bersabar.

"Kita belum punya cukup informasi untuk mengungkapnya." Shikamaru akhirnya bersuara. Pemuda Nara itu meletakkan kertas yang sedari ia bawa diatas meja. Menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"ini sudah korban ke-enam dan harus sampai korban keberapa lagi masalah ini akan selesai." Kiba berujar frustasi. Pemuda berambut merah yang duduk disampingnya menepuk pundaknya pelan. "bagaimana jika kita temui satu per satu apapun yang menyangkut semua korban." Gaara memberi saran. Pemuda itu sedari tadi nyaris tak bersuara dan hanya mendengarkan perbincangan teman- temannya.

"kita sudah pernah mencobanya dan hasilnya gagal." Sasuke menanggapi, pemuda itu masih mengingat usaha yang mereka lakukan mereka berakhir dengan sia-sia.

"tapi aku setuju dengan usulan Gaara.." kelima pemuda itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Ino. Gadis pirang itu meneruskan ucapannya "kita bisa mencoba mencari informasi pada sekolah mereka dulu atau teman-teman mereka."

"seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke, kita gagal dalam rencana itu!" Shikamaru menimpali ucapan kekasihnya. "lagi pula kita harus mengurangi aktifitas kita diluar sana. Aku tak ingin ada yang curiga."

Melakukan aktifitas seperti ini diusia mereka yang masih muda tentu bukan masalah yang sepele. Kegiatan yang mereka lakukan ini cukup mengundang bahaya. Apalagi jika ada oknum-oknum tertentu yang ingin membahayakan keselamatan mereka, tentunya mereka harus bisa bergerak tanpa jejak.

"tapi Shika, apa salahnya dicoba lagi. Korban terakhir ini kita juga belum banyak punya informasi." Shikamaru menghela nafas mendengar keegoisan kekasihnya.

"bagaimana Shikamaru?" Naruto meminta persetujuan pada pemuda Shikamaru yang notabene nya adalah ketua Kh's Boys. Dan orang yang paling jenius diantara mereka.

Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya. "baiklah kita coba..." Ino tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. " baiklah...aku, Sakura dan Hinata akan mencoba mencari informasi lebih korban terakhir."

"apa tidak terlalu berbahaya jika kalian hanya bertiga saja?" Naruto menatap ketiga gadis itu. Pemuda itu hanya merasa cemas saja jika nanti para gadis itu dalam bahaya. Melibatkan mereka saja sudah hal yang salah.

"ja-jangan k-khawatir Naruto-kun, kami pasti b-baik saja." Gadis berambut ungu itu berujar gugup seperti biasanya.

"tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada kami, Naruto." Sakura menambahkan, menatap balik kekasihnya. Ia tahu betapa Naruto sebenarnya tak pernah menyukai keterlibatan dirinya dalam kegiatan ini. Tapi sifat Sakura yang tak bisa dibantah akhirnya membuat Naruto membiarkan kekasihnya bergabung.

"baiklah untuk sisanya biar kami yang urus. Aku dan Naruto akan mencari tahu tentang korban pertama."Shikamaru menatap ke-empat pemuda itu satu persatu dengan tatapan malasnya seperti biasa.

"aku akan mencari informasi tentang hidan korban ketiga." Pemuda berambut coklat itu berujar semangat.

" aku mengandalkanmu Kiba...bagaimana denganmu Sasuke?" Shikamaru mengalihkan tatapannya pada pemuda emo yang duduk disampingnya. Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya. Terdiam sejenak sebelum bersuara.

"aku dan Gaara akan mencari tahu tentang Karin." Nada dingin keluar dari ucapan Sasuke seperti biasa. Naruto sempat melirik heran pada Sasuke.

"serius?" semua orang disana menatap kearah Naruto, bingung dengan ucapannya barusan.

"apa Dobe?" Sasuke menajamkan matanya menatap Naruto. Pemuda Pirang itu terkekeh pelan.

"tidak...apa kalian yakin mau satu tim. Bicara saja kalian berdua jarang." Naruto berujar tanpa dosa. Sasuke dan Gaara adalah orang bertipe sama yaitu sama-sama _stoic. _Jadi naruto merasa aneh saja jika mereka berdua nanti bersama.

"bodoh.." Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan konyol Naruto. Sedangkan pemuda pirang itu hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"sudah...kita bahas ini besok lagi." Shikamaru menengahi. "kita buat rencana lebih matang supaya, kali ini kita berhasil."

Semua orang disana terdiam menyetujui ucapan Shikamaru.

-AL-

Kedua orang itu terduduk diatas ayunan besi ditaman depan kediaman Haruno. Pemuda pirang itu membiarkan ayunan itu bergerak lambat sendiri. Menimbulkan sedikit bunyi decitan yang tak terlalu keras.

"jadi, ada apa dengan sapu tangan?" gadis berambut merah jambu itu menghamburkan kebisuan diantara mereka. Mata hijau itu bergerak mengawasi pemuda disampingnya. Meneliti setiap inchi wajahnya.

"tadi siang nenekku memberikan sebuah sapu tangan."pemuda itu masih melempar pandangan kedepan. Entah sedang memandangi apa.

Sakura menaikan alisnya. "lalu apa masalahnya?" pemuda pirang itu menolehkan kepalanya, membuat kedua mata itu saling bersinggungan. Kedua hanya terdiam saling mengamati. Menyalurkan tatapan teduh pada lawannya.

"Aku hanya merasa aneh. Nenek bilang itu berharga. Dan lagi, itu seperti milik seorang perempuan."

"mungkin itu miliknya..?" pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya. "entahlah...tapi terasa ada yang ganjil." Tangan gadis itu bergerak menyentuh tangan Naruto, membawanya dalam genggaman. Menyalurkan rasa hangat pada tubuh keduanya dalam terpaan angin malam yang dingin.

"jangan terlalu dipusingkan Naruto!" pemuda itu tersenyum pada kekasihnya menganggukkan kepalanya. " ya, aku tahu." Sakura tersenyum, gadis itu menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar naruto.

"tentang_ Ankou_..."gadis itu bersuara pelan. Membiarkan bunyi angin berbisik diantara mereka untuk sesaat.

"apa mungkin dia punya dendam...?" gadis itu menatap lurus pada bunga-bunga cantik didepannya. Masih bersandar pada bahu pemuda itu.

"mungkin saja..aku juga tak bisa menyimpulkan. Kebanyakan kasus kita memang karena dendam pribadi." Naruto melepas rajutan tangan mereka, melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu gadis itu. Memeluknya.

"tapi kenapa begitu banyak korban yang dia bunuh?" Sakura semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada pemuda itu. Gadis itu juga dipusingkan dengan sosok misterius itu.

"entahlah...dia begitu susah dilacak." Sejenak keduanya terdiam, membiarkan angin mempermainkan mereka. Malam diatas sana nampak cerah namun hanya ada beberapa bintang yang benderang.

"aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan sosok itu..." Sakura sedikit bergumam.

"bodoh.."pemuda pirang itu mendengus geli mendengar ucapan gadis dalam dekapannya. "tidak ada yang ingin bertemu dengannya, sakura-chan."

"ya aku tahu..."gadis itu menghela nafas, menegakan kembali tubuhnya membuat pelukan Naruto terlepas. "sudah malam...pulanglah, Naruto. Kamu tak ingin mendapat hukuman karena terlambat lagi kan?" pemuda itu sedikit menggeretu pelan, tapi menuruti ucapan kekasihnya.

"baiklah...aku akan pulang. Besok ku jemput."gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Naruto mengkerutkan dahinya. "aku akan membawa mobil sendiri. Ino memintaku." Pemuda pirang itu menganggukan kepala paham. Tubuhnya bergerak mendekat pada gadis itu, memberi sentuhan singkat pada bibir gadis itu dengan bibirnya sebelum berdiri dari tempatnya.

"aku pulang dulu...selamat malam."

"ya..selamat malam." Pemuda itu perlahan melangkah menuju mobilnya yang terparkir didepan rumah Sakura. Melambaikan tangan pada Sakura sebelum akhirnya melesak kan mobil mewah itu menuju rumahnya.

-AL-

Kelima pemuda tersebut baru saja turun dari mobil mereka masing-masing saat seorang pemuda berambut bob mendatangi mereka dengan tergesa-gesa.

" kenapa kamu sudah heboh pagi-pagi begini Lee..?" Kiba menatap pemuda bernama Lee itu dengan heran. Memang setiap harinya pemuda penyuka hijau itu selalu semangat berlebihan. Tapi melihat wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit pucat membuat kelima pemuda itu penasaran.

"kalian tahu..."pemuda itu berhenti sejenak, mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. "tadi pagi Sara ditemukan tewas gantung diri dikamar mandi rumahnya."

Kelima pemuda itu saling berpandangan dengan terkejut. Nampaknya kasus baru menghampiri mereka.

-To Be Continue-

**Sebelumnya aku mengucapkan terimakasih banyak buat readers yang sudah bersedia membaca maupun mereview fic aku sebelum-sebelumnya. Sekali lagi terimakasih.**

Ket : _Ankou (Breton) adalah dewa mati dari cerita rakyat celtic brittany. Ankou adalah dewa pertanda kematian. Ankou disebut juga raja mati. _


End file.
